


yes I'm the serpent, but what are you?

by sapphiclemon



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I am just hoping and praying for the best, I don't really know how to tag this HAHA, Kissing, M/M, Owl Aziraphale (Good Omens), they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclemon/pseuds/sapphiclemon
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley try to discover what Aziraphale's animal form would be.-Good Omens Bingo for the prompt "Animal Aziraphale"!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	yes I'm the serpent, but what are you?

“Angel, do you have an animal counterpart?” Crowley asked out of the blue while laying on Aziraphale’s sofa, his head in his angel’s lap.

“What do you mean, dearest?” Aziraphale asked, running his thumb across Crowley’s forehead.

“I mean, the way that I’m a snake. Do you have something like that as well?”

Aziraphale thought for a minute before looking back down at Crowley, “I don’t think so dearest, no. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s just curiosity?”

Aziraphale hummed in acknowledgment before they descended back into their familiar companionable silence.

“What animal do you think you’d be?” Crowley asked after a while.

“Well... I’m not sure. Maybe an owl? What do you think dearest?”

Crowley turned his head and buried his nose in Aziraphale’s soft stomach, sighing, before answering.

“Maybe a bear? Or a swan?” he said, his voice muffled by Aziraphale’s soft, velvet waistcoat.

Aziraphale’s hands made their way back into Crowley’s hair, brushing out the strands with his fingers. Crowley gave a pleasurable hum and reached up to wrap his arms around the Angel.

They stayed like that for a while. Aziraphale petting Crowley and reading, and Crowley melting into him. It was where they had wanted to be for millennia, and here, they finally found their solace.

“What animal do you think you’d like to be?” Crowley asked, his voice still muffled.

“What’s with all the questions, my dearest. You’re usually quite satiated with just a few answers.”

“Sorry angel, I’ll stop if it’s bothering you.”

Aziraphale scratched Crowley’s scalp. “There’s no reason to apologize, my love. I’m simply wondering where this abound of questions is coming from.”

“I genuinely have no clue. I guess I just really would like to know what animal you would be.”

Aziraphale hummed in acknowledgment.

“Angel, listen! You could be an owl with your endless intelligence. You could be a swan for your bastard streak. You could be a bear because you’re soft and cuddly. Not that bears are particularly cuddly, but you understand what I’m getting at.” Crowley sat up, trying to emphasize his point. 

“Angel, you are just so incredible and wonderful that you are able to be all of that at once. I mean, look at me! I’m a cunning, sly stick! Of course, I’m going to be a snake.”

“Dearest, you aren’t just any snake. You are _the_ Serpent of Eden! You are the original tempter, you can’t be giving yourself so little credit. And if I must say from personal experience, you are very tempting.” Aziraphale smirked.

“Ngk, Aziraphale, I know! But I already know what I would be as an animal. We don’t know what you would be!” Crowley flushed at Aziraphale’s praises. “That’s the whole reason we’re having this conversation, angel.”

“I know dearest, but how are we meant to find out what I would be as an animal if I didn’t have a counterpart before?” Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley thought a minute, and then offered, “We could give you one? Based on your personality?”

Aziraphale smiled at him so brightly the sun would be jealous. “You would do that with me?”

“Of course, angel. I’ve got nothing else to do besides entertain you all day, every day.” Crowley pouted.

“Oh you know that isn’t true.” Aziraphale swatted him playfully.

“Oi! Angel!” Crowley laughed.

-

They decided they would pick Aziraphale’s animal counterpart based on the most traits shared.

Crowley’s responsibility was to look up different traits that animals had and to share his findings with Aziraphale. Aziraphale would then decide whether or not he agreed, and if Crowley agreed with Aziraphale’s agreement it went to the final pile. When they sorted through all the animals, only 2 were left.

“We have to pick between an owl and a swan. What do you think, darling?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley thought some more before answering. “I would say, an owl. Owls are intelligent, and at the same time they are oblivious to much of the world around them.”

“Are you saying I’m oblivious, my darling? I’m hurt!” Aziraphale jutted his bottom lip.

“Only to the moving of the times, angel,” Crowley reassured and ducked in to kiss him.

“And finally, some owls are also very active at night, and that’s very you. You hate sleeping and the only reason you come to bed is because of me!”

“I would have it any other way, my love,” Aziraphale said, leaning in to brush his lips to Crowley’s.

“I think we have the winner, don’t you?” Aziraphale asked.

“I think so, angel. Now, back to reading. I was very comfortable until I pulled you away for this nonsense.” Crowley ushered.

“Oh darling, it isn’t nonsense if you enjoyed it. I love indulging you.”

Crowley flushed a brilliant red. “Shut up angel.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Crowley made himself comfortable on Aziraphale’s lap, and they continued their day as planned. Happy and warm in each others’ arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another square of Good Omens Bingo!! This is the last one I've had to write, and I say I already miss it. I'm posting my last square with the prompt "Paris" on Valentine's day, so be on the lookout for that! Till next time!


End file.
